PAW Patrol
The PAW Patrol are a heroic organization from the preschool TV series of the same name. They are a rescue team consisting of sentient puppies as well as their human leader, Ryder. Most of them also each have their own vehicle. Member info *Ryder: A ten-year-old human boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. His job is to give the pups mission instructions and to build their equipment. He drives an ATV. He lives with the six original pups at the Lookout. *Chase: The mature and serious German Shepherd with the skills of a police dog, traffic cop, and super spy. He drives a blue police cruiser that transforms into a super spy vehicle. *Marshall: A clumsy and big-hearted Dalmatian who serves as the team's firedog and medic. He drives a firetruck that transforms into an ambulance. He always causes a humorous mishap when the PAW Patrol pups try to enter the Lookout elevator. *Skye: The graceful, cute, and smart Cockapoo with the skills of a pilot who serves as the aviator and air rescue pup of the team. She drives a pink and silver helicopter with a harness in the back. *Rocky: The aquaphobic, but enthusiastic and resourceful mixed breed with eco skills. He drives a recycling truck that transforms into a tugboat. He hates water and is often hesitant to carry out water-based missions, unless it involves becoming a merpup. *Rubble: The gruff-looking, but sweet and athletic English Bulldog with the skills of a construction pup. He drives a yellow bulldozer. He is a big eater who likes to crack jokes, often relating to his love of eating. *Zuma: The water- and laughter-loving Chocolate Labrador retriever. He has the skills of a lifeguard, such as swimming and diving. He drives a hovercraft that can transform into a submarine. *Cap'n Turbot: The PAW Patrol's most frequent caller who serves as an official member in special merpup-themed episodes. He is the marine biologist and watchman of Adventure Bay. He appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. His vehicles are a boat called the Flounder and an orange diving bell. *Everest: A hyperactive Husky who is called to serve as an official member whenever there is an emergency relating to snow or ice. She drives a snowmobile. She lives at the snowboarding resort of Adventure Bay. She first joins the team in "The New Pup". She appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. *Tracker: A Chihuahua with super hearing capabilities who lives in the jungle. He drives a white and green Jeep. He debuts and becomes a member in "Tracker Joins the Pups!". *Tuck & Ella: Golden Retriever twins who join the Super Paws. *Robo-Dog: A fast and robotic pup who was built by Ryder. He has the duty of driving the PAW Patrol's multi-member vehicles: the PAW Patroller, the Air Patroller, the Mission PAW Cruiser, and the Sea Patroller. He debuts in "Pups Save Ryder's Robot" and becomes an official member in "The New Pup". Relationships Allies *Mayor Goodway *Francois Turbot *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Jake *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Carlos *Ace Sorensen *Danny *Earl of Barkingburg *Princess of Barkingburg Enemies *Mayor Humdinger/Foggy Boy *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Foggy Bottom Boomers *Sweetie *Sid Swashbuckle *Arrby *Harold Humdinger *Mr. Nibbles/The Copycat Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Titular Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teams Category:Neutral Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Superheroes Category:Lawful Good